Free me
by Kikuko-Mizuruya
Summary: Aiden was accidentally linked to Jodie due to the two of them(as souls) entering the fetus at the same time, but Jodie was reincarnated as she was the strongest among the two. Aiden feeling frustrated having to wait another thousand years, forced his soul into the body but instead linked it. Now Jodie has to find a way to free the link between Aiden & her. AU! Demon!AidenxJodie
1. Chapter 1: Bored

**_Warning:_ This is a AU(Alternate Universe), characters may be different from the actual game but I'll try my best not to make them too out-of-character. There _might_ be SMUT/LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS!(BE WARN!), LOTS of use of vulgarities used. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyond Two Souls. ;w;**

Chapter 1: Bored

_Life was born when a Fetus hits the fifth week, where the white spirits would fight for a body of the half developed Fetus and only the strongest would be reincarnated into the body, forming a soul connecting to the tiny heart that would start beating, preparing it's body to be soon born into the new world._

"Beep, Beep"

"Beep, Beep"

_"Crash"_

I jolted out of my bed at the sound of a sudden crash, falling off and landing ass flat on the ground. It took me seconds-_ no_, minutes to be aware of what's going on. Apparently that idiot of a _soul,spirit or entity_ whatever had broke my night lamp. I stood up, lost my balance, stood back up again and glare angrily at the room. "Aiden! Just what do you _think_ you're doing?!" I shouted, moving my eyes around, frantically trying to find the black cloud or orb-like thing.

"Aiden!" I waited for a respond but instead the room was in total silence.

"I am trying to _sleep_! Got it?!" Letting out a sigh of frustration, I folded my arms to show him how angry I was. Hoping I would get some sort of answer instead the dead silence stretched.

"That's how it is huh, you damn coward" I proceed to clear up the mess that Aiden made. After I threw the broken pieces of the lamp, I flopped down on the bed and muttered a 'great' since that was my only night lamp.

"It's one fricking am in the morning and I want to get some sleep!" I tapped on my alarm clock for emphasize.

"Please, _please _Aiden, just let me sleep okay?!" I looked around the room for Aiden's respond but none. It was as if he wasn't in the room but I felt the need to firmly tell him to leave me alone. "All right Aiden... I am _going_ to _sleep_ now! So _no_ more pranks or trying to _wake_ me up okay?!" I spoke with authority, hoping this would be a warning for him to _leave _me alone.

I took the dead silence as a yes. Nodding my head in satisfactory, I pulled my blanket up my thighs and lean backwards. Instead of my head landing on the soft pillow, it landed on something hard. "Argh! Fuck!" I yelled as I felt my head throbbing due to hitting on the hard object too hard. I sit up on the bed and rubbed the sore spot on the back of my head. I turned around and took the hard object- _my alarm clock_.

"You cunning fucker! Fuck! Fuck you Aiden!" I threw the alarm clock onto the ground, smashing it into pieces. "I told you to leave me alone!" I kicked my blanket off me and stormed out of the room.

"You can have the fucking room to yourself! Go ahead and masturbate all you want- _Oh_ wait, I'm sorry, I remembered _you_ don't have a _body_ to do so!" I shouted angrily, pointing an accused finger in the air. "Leave me the fuck alone Aiden!"

"I don't know why you had to be such, _such_ an asshole to do that to me! I'm trying to sleep and yet you just had to woke me up!" I sat down on the sofa and brought my knees to my chest. "Are you a fucking masochist?! Huh?!"

"Aiden, answer me!" I grab hold of the nearest item, which so happens to be my cushion and threw it in mid-air. I knew that wouldn't hurt him but I didn't care, at least it cooled me down a little.

I closed my eyes and breathe deeply before exhaling. It was a calming technique I watched on television. As soon as I opened my eyes, the cushion I threw on the ground flew towards me and smacked me in the face. I wanted to grab the cushion and threw it back, however, noticing that Aiden had sensed my intention, tossed the cushion away.

Before I could even protest, I felt myself being lifted off the sofa and carried into my room. I was forced to lie on the bed, the blanket pulled all the way up to my chin and a fucking fancy-looking lava lamp being turn on which I guess it _so-happens-to-be-my-neighbors-one_. But whatever, I was too tired to even scold Aiden.

"If you think doing this will make me forgive you, well no. I'm still mad at you Aiden" I yawned, feeling my eyes closing on me soon. "I-If you let me sleep now, I might, _might _forgive you okay? Aiden?" I whispered, my conscious slowly slipping away.

The room fell into a peaceful silence, it was rather relaxing until I felt something cool on my forehead. It was a very light and feathery feeling that somehow felt nice, I wasn't sure if it's because of me, going into sleep mode soon or if it's Aiden's doing.

"...Aiden..?" I called out to him softly and as I was about to totally shut down my brain, I heard it. A faint and disoriented voice.

It was hard to make out the words.

_"Mi..n..e...y..ou..a..r..mine.."_ I fell into a deep slumber, not sure whether I heard those words correctly or maybe I'm just hallucinating.

**A/N: Ahhh well, that's all for chapter 1? I apologize for any grammar error as my English isn't very good nor do I have any beta-reader. **

**Please review and tell me what you think about the story! **


	2. Chapter 2: School

Chapter Two: School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyond Two Souls.**

_"No...Not here again..." _I squinted my eyes, the bright sky made it kind of hard to focus. I shifted my gaze to the clouds passing by above me, I knew I was in the meadow field _again_, surrounded by nothing but long grass and non-woody plants. There isn't much trees here, I _could_ be wrong since I didn't have the time to do some exploring. I sighed in content, enjoying the peace and quiet moment I have left.

It was coming, _it's_ going to happen all over again, leaving me to wonder whether this was a nightmare or perhaps of a warning from the future.

I was pulled out of my reverie when I felt the gentle breeze of the wind, each carrying the faint notes of a piano being played. I could feel it, the grass tickling my skin, ushering me towards the direction of the heartbreaking melody. I stifled a yawn and stood up, following, _moving_ towards the path that leads me to where he is.

As I got closer, the sound got louder. I could almost make up a figure, sitting on a black majestic-looking piano stool, playing the seemingly huge stringed instrument under an oak tree, part of the leaves are turning red and brown in colors. It reminds me of the season, fall. This time however, everything seems different, _odd_ if I may say.

My breathe hitched as I took in the features of said figure, I couldn't really see his face due to his back facing me. I knew instantly that was the same man, he had broad shoulders and this time, was wearing a white long sleeve with ruffles at each end of his cuff, matched with a black vest and pants. I could feel his muscle flexing under those layer of clothes as he played the piano, his body moving according to the melody. It was so mesmerizing, _so_ _hypothesizing_ at the same time. I had the sudden urge to creep right behind and touch him but that would be a disaster because if I were to move one step forward, he'll be aware that I'm here. It's all the same in my previous dreams. Me getting close to him, he stops, turns around and sent me into a deep black hole and _bam! _I woke up.

I decided to wait instead, until he is done playing the piano.

I didn't have to wait long because he stood up from his seat and turn around to face me. He was wearing a black masquerade mask, with golden trimming around it. It was embedded with tiny jewels and beautifully sculpted patterns, there was a few black feathers sticking out at the right side of the mask. His unruly raven black hair which sculpted his face perfectly, somehow it made him seem so..._devilish_.

He made his way slowly towards me, inch by inch until he was standing right in front of me. We were staring at one another now, I was shocked that never in my previous dream would he walk right up to me, it's either he vanished upon seeing me or I get suck in a black hole and woke up.

We never really spoke, so I figure now would really be good time to speak. "W-Where am-" I croak, and clear my throat. "Where am I and who a-are you?" He didn't responded, instead tilt his head slightly and stare. I decided to ask one more time but, however as I open my mouth to speak, I feel something cold touching my shoulders, I turn around in fear it would be some kind of monsters but there was nothing. I turn back to look at the mysterious figure and he was smirking at me. Though he did not move a single muscle, it took me seconds to realize that it was his doing. Again, that invisible-touching-feeling is at my shoulders again, it moved from my shoulders to my arms then back up again, slowly, moving up to my neck and I shuddered at the feeling. I tried to move away but his grip became tighter around my neck but not tight enough to choke me.

I tried raising my arms towards my neck to pull free from him but failed to do so. I was totally numb and all I could do was to stare at him with wide eyes.

This dream, this never happened before.

_Fear_

I was scared, scared of what was going to happen next.

He leaned forward and I squeeze my eyes shut. I felt his warm breathe against my ear. "...Jodie.." he murmurs and somehow it sent a tingling sensation through my spine. His voice sounded hoarse, it was _sexy_ yet scary at the same time.

I hadn't notice that he had released me, that was until the ground start shaking, the trees and grasses were starting to wither, everything had turn from grey to black. Not having much time to process what was happening, the ground below me cracked open and I fell into darkness where the burning fires at the very bottom awaits to consume my body. I looked up and saw that he was staring back at me. _Grinning."_

"_NO!_" I screamed as my body shot straight up from the bed. I was breathing heavily, drips of perspiration falling down from my forehead.

SLAM!

"NO! Don't come near me!" I screamed at the sound of the door slamming open and grabbed the lava lamp, ready to throw it at my attacker and as soon as I was about to do so, I realize that there was no one standing at the entrance of my room door, instead, I notice a floating glass of water half peaked at the side of the door before making its way towards me.

I stared dumbfounded at first but busted into laughter when I realize what was going on. The scene I had seen a few moments ago, somehow made me forgot about what I had dreamt earlier and think of how cute Aiden could be sometimes.

_Sometimes I'm glad Aiden is around_

Wiping the tears off my eyes, I took the glass of water and gulped it down. "T-Thank you, Aiden..." I sighed in relieve and placed the empty glass on the night stand. "I-I'm going back to sleep now...um.. Good night" I lie flat on my back against the mattress and before I could get some shut eye, my now fixed alarm clock landed on top of my tummy.

_6 am_

"Um.. Aiden?" confused, I propped myself up on my left elbow, the other hand, taking the alarm clock and putting back the alarm clock on the night stand. I wondered if he's trying to make me mad again.

Right after that thought, my bag floated towards me and landed right next to my bed.

Oh. _Oh, I get it now._

"I... I don't have school till 8 am but.. Thank you for telling me.." A small curve formed upwards at the side of my mouth. I laid back down on the bed, tossed to the left then right then left again and closed my eyes.

"...Good night Aiden.." I smiled and drifted off to wonderland.

* * *

"Rinnnnggggg!"

"Riiinnnnnnnnggg!"

"Argh...Aiden, shut that thing up!" Jodie tossed in her bed and pulled the comforter over her head to block the sound of the annoying object. A few seconds later, the sound stopped. But that wasn't the end for Mr clock or that's what Aiden thinks, using his supernatural powers, he slowly lifted the small object and placed it beside Jodie's head. Trying his best not to wake the sleepy girl, he quietly adjusted the time to 7.59am.

_I'll let you sleep for one minute_ the cunning entity chuckled evilly to himself.

Unbeknownst to Jodie, she sighed in content and shifted slightly on the bed to make herself comfortable, she could feel herself being pulled away from reality when the alarm rang just perfectly at the back of her head. She could feel her ear almost deafen due to the high and annoying noise it was making.

"Oh my god..." Jodie slipped her hands out of the comforter and pressed the off button of the alarm clock. "Aiden... stop it please..." she was too tired to even start scolding yet alone argue with him.

Aiden feeling not satisfied that she still hasn't move from her bed yet, pulled the comforter off her and placed the alarm clock in front of her. _You are late! _He screamed at her, though he knew she couldn't really hear him which made him feel kind of sad.

_8.01 am_

"Oh shit! I'm fucking late for school!" Jodie, having to see the time, jumped out of her bed, almost tripped and rushed into the bathroom. She stripped quickly, turn on the water and wash herself. As for Aiden, he watched happily at the panicking Jodie shampooing, conditioning, doing whatever to make herself smell fresh.

_Jodie has a very...nice butt..._ He smiled to himself, good thing that Jodie doesn't know he's a pervert. Not that he'll _ever_ admit it to her. He floated towards the kitchen and open the fridge, taking out some butter, shredded cheese and eggs. He then proceed to turn on the stove, placed the frying pan on top and added a bit of butter into it.

As he was waiting for the butter to melt, he quickly buttered four slices of bread and placed two of the slices on the frying pan, at the same time, adding the shredded cheese before covering it with the other two slices and adding cheese on top. After a few minutes, he flipped them over and did the same thing until both sides had turn crispy brown. He placed both bread on a wooden board and cut them into half, next, he took a cute looking cat lunch box_(he stole it) _from the drawer and placed the warm food inside and to finish it, he managed to squeeze in the egg. _Perfect._

Just as he was about to close the lunch box, Jodie emerged from her room and walked briskly into the kitchen. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a navy blue sweater vest and black pleated skirt. She was surprised when she spotted the lunch box on the kitchen counter. "O-Oh.. You made breakfast..." she walked closer to see what Aiden had made for her.

"Oh wow Aiden... Grilled cheese and boiled egg.. I like that" Jodie smiled and closed the lit of the lunchbox, putting it into her school bag. She quickly hurried to put on her socks and shoes, once done, grabbed her cell phone and keys and dashed out of the door.

She briskly made her way to the elevator, pressed the down button and muttering a 'come on' as she waited for the freakishly slow _thing _to reach her floor. Jodie froze for awhile before turning to look at Aiden. "Um.. about making grilled cheese and boiled egg, I want to say thank you" Jodie smiled a little at the floating black mist who seems to be examining a piece of paper being stick to the wall.

_"Welcome and it's grilled cheese and a raw egg. Too bad you can't hear me" _Aiden smirked inwardly to himself, he can't wait the see the reaction Jodie has when she tried eating the 'boiled' egg. She'll probably get mad at him again. But oh well.

_"Ding!"_

The sound of the elevator arriving at ones floor arrived. Jodie rushed in, pressed the button to the first floor and spammed the close button. Aiden floated in slowly, even though he had went in the elevator countless times, it never crease to amazed him at how huge it was. It could fit almost thirty people inside and as for the interior, one side was covered in mirror, another side was the notice board and the back that was facing the lift door was just a plain old shiny-wooden back. Feeling the need to check the notice board, he floated his way there and examine the board, at the same time, he could hear Jodie walking back and forth and muttering to herself.

"C'mon...c'mon! Stupid elevator..." Jodie muttered to herself as she walked back and forth, thankful that no one other than Aiden and her are occupying the elevator or else whoever is in with her would think she's a bit kuku. She decided to check herself on the mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles on her skirt.

She stared at herself in the mirror. "_Nothing new, just...plain old me.._"

"H-Hi! I'm Jodie! Tee hee?" Her voice came out squeaky and she smiled, showing off her white teeth and felt embarrass instantly, what she did just now feels stupid and weird. She almost wanted to bang her head on the wall for doing that and the thought that Aiden is watching her. "Aiden... I wonder..." Her eyes slowly drifted off to the notice board behind her and her heart immediately froze.

The figure she is looking at through the mirror has the same resembles of the man in her dream, though he hadn't notice yet since he was too absorb into the notice board. "H-Huh..? A-Aiden..?" Jodie spin around to see that no one was there except for the black mist floating. She looked back at the mirror again and _nothing. _The man she saw wasn't there, instead it was the black mist.

"_I must be hungry...Breakfast is always the most important meal of the day..y-yeah.. I mustn't skip breakfast anymore..._" Jodie chided herself.

"_Ding!"_

When the doors were open, Jodie dashed out, greeted a random passer-by, made her way out of the lobby and into the busy streets.

"Oh crap... I forgot where my school is located at... shit" Jodie face palmed, how could she forgotten such important matters. "Damn it.." She paced around the pathway until she spotted a taxi nearby. An idea spring into her mind. "Aiden, I need you to bring me to school.. There is a taxi over there" She pointed to the yellow cab and walked towards it.

Aiden, who got the message, used his powers to possess the taxi driver. He stared at the items in his hands, _looks like sir baldly is having breakfast_. He tossed the food out of the window and waited for Jodie to get in.

Once she had gotten into the taxi, he pressed onto the accelerate and zoom towards her school.

* * *

**Jodie POV(Point of View)**

"And just who do you think you are?" A woman wearing a black blouse with a matching pencil skirt, maybe around her 40's looked at me as soon as I entered the classroom.

"E-Er.. I-I'm Jodie and this is Class 4A right?" I answered, feeling nervous. I looked around the classroom and notice that everyone was sitting in a circle, all heads and eyes on me. "_Great... So much for trying not to be the weird one..." _I thought to myself.

"Well Jodie, yes, you're in the right classroom. Grab a chair and join the circle" Ms 40's, I don't know what her name is, gestured to the stacked up chairs in the corner. I walked quickly and grabbed a chair, not really enjoying the attention I'm receiving. Once I've gotten a chair, I realize another problem I had, _who to sit with_ and judging by the circle, I don't see any space where I could squeeze in. Well, that was until someone called me. I turned to said voice and saw a girl, waving at me and pointing to the empty space beside her. I walked over towards her, placed the chair down and sit. "Um.. Thanks.." I whispered quietly.

"No promblemo!" She whispered back at me. "I'm Zoey by the way, your name is Joey right? We have similar names, Zoey, Joey" Bright green orbs stared at me with enthusiasm. "Hi Zoey and it's Jodie not Joey" I forced a smile, I feel so awkward now.

I never really have 'friends' so I didn't knew how I should act.

"Alright class! Time for a little game!" Ms 40's clasped her hands together and looked at each of us. "It's called the introducing yourself game!" the class groaned at the word 'introduce' mentioned. "You'll have to tell the class your name, where you from, your talent if you have any and what you want to do in ten years or so from now, I'll start first!"

"Good morning class! My name is Ms Umi, I'm from Canada, I'm a very good singer and what I want to do in 10 years from now, well obviously, teaching you students and watch you grow into successful adults." Ms _40's_ said, smiling at us warmly. "Alright, since Jodie dear came in_ late_, you'll be the first to go"

_Fuck no._

"Please stand and introduce yourself, Jodie" She clapped her hands as some sort of encouragement for me. "_Shit... what should I say? I don't really have a permanent home since I'm constantly moving around, plus I don't even know where I'm born in!" _I panicked in my mind as I stood up. I could feel every gaze on me.

_God I hate this..._

I took a deep breathe, exhale and start.

"My name is Jodie, I'm sixteen years old...um.. I-I'm from..." I searched my brain for the word but nothing came into mind. "_Lo..n..don.." _I heard a voice behind me, not giving a second thought, I accidentally shouted the word 'London' scaring everyone in class. "I-I mean I was born in London...b-before I moved here..." I lowered my volume and rubbed my arm, I want to just fucking disappear, _god_, how embarrassing.

"Um..hmm, that's wonderful! What are your talents and what do you want to do in ten years from now?" Ms 40's asked me. _Shoot... I've never thought about that.._

I thought for a moment before continuing, "In ten years from now... I _wish_ to lead a normal life, you know.. hang out with my friends and just chilling, doing random and fun stuff together? Oh and maybe look for a job too..." _But I bet that would ever happen, that's because I have an entity glued to me. _I wanted to add that but decided not to. "As for my talent...erm.. I can-" before I could finish my sentence, my right hand automatically made a fist and stretched in front of everyone. I open my hand and there lies the head of a red rose, I felt confused at first until it started floating above my hand.

_Aiden! Shit you!_

"M-My talent is m-magic! My older cousin used to teach me that when I was young!" I made that up but I guess no one was listening, they seemed to be quite fascinated by the floating flower. It landed slowly on my palm and the room was filled with applause.

"Wow.. that was amazing Jodie!" Ms 40's clapped and I smiled at her, feeling my cheeks turning pink. I turned to look at Zoey, who was staring at me with curiosity. It seemed like she wanted to ask me something but decided not to.

Right after everyone had introduced themselves, the bell rang. "That's all for now class! You may go for your break!" Ms 40's bid the class good bye and dismissed everyone.

"Hey Jodie! Wanna have lunch together?" Zoey bummed me on the shoulders and giggled.

"W-Well sure!" I took my bag and followed Zoey out of the classroom. We walked pass the school hallway, pass the cafeteria and into the back of the building where an old green house is at. It took a while to get here I guess but I would never expected to see how beautiful the inside of the green house was. There was many various of flowers, including the _rose. _The green house was filled with a sweet scent, it was a quiet place and I'm thankful for that_. _

"B-Beautiful..." I mumbled.

"Well, of course it is! _This _is my new secret hide out, I found it while exploring earlier on. Come here!" She patted on the flat surface of a huge rock, gesturing me to sit.

Once I've sat beside her, she took out a brown paper bag and pulled out her lunch. "What did you get for lunch? My mum made me some chicken and ham sandwiches" she pointed to her food and took a huge bite.

"W-Well, grilled cheese and boiled egg..." I pulled out my lunch box and open the lit to show her what's inside. "Oh cool! I-I always wanted to try eating grilled cheese! C-Can I have a bite of it?" Zoey looked at me with slight embarrassment. "Sure, h-here" I took a slice of it and gave it to her. She hurriedly gobble her sandwich down and squealed happily as she took the slice from me.

_"She's so cute!" _I laughed as I thought of that.

"Hmm? W-What are you laughing at?" Zoey said playfully as she head-butted me lightly.

"N-Nothing..nothing.." I smiled and took the boiled egg. I usually eat the egg before the bread, I don't know if I'm the only one who does that, but who cares.

Slowly, I pressed the shell of the egg so that I could peal it but instead my thumb cracked right into it, jolting me at first before I realize that the egg I'm holding isn't boiled egg but raw egg due to the sticky transparent fluid dripping out from the cracks my thumb had made. _What the fuck..?_

"You're so gonna get it when we get home, Aiden..." I muttered angrily under my breathe.

"...Aiden? You mean that black thing floating around..?" I paused for a moment. _Did I heard what she just said? Black thing?_

_No, no, no... I might be wrong..._

"Um.. W-What black thing?" I laughed nervously, tossing the raw egg away and taking out a napkin to wipe my hands.

"Eh?! You can't see it? It's like a black mist that keeps floating around you..." She pointed towards 'Aiden' before widening her eyes at me. "O-Oh I'm sorry.. I know this may sound weird but..." she paused.

"Since young, I can see things no other people could... You know like...ghost" she gestured to the air around her. "When I told my mum about it she just brushed it off that I'm just 'seeing things'..but my uncle, uncle Stan, he believes me- hold on" She fished into her vest pocket and took out a picture, handing it to me.

I took the picture and look at it. There was a man wearing a gray beanie doing a peace sign, with a woman who I assume is Zoey mother smiling at the camera and in the middle was a four to six year old looking girl, her hair tied in a double twisted pigtails. I wondered why isn't there a photo of her dad nor did she mention him but decided not to ask.

"This is uncle Stan, my mum and me!" She smiled sadly as I examine the picture. "As I was saying... I could see ghost but I can't communicate with them, well, you see...when I was seven, I remembered waking up in the middle of the night and wanting to get a glass of water...but.." her voice growing softer, I could see her clenching her hands then releasing it. "I saw uncle Stan sitting on his couch crying, he looked so...so _sad_... I've never seen him being like that before and...there was a woman who was standing right beside him, she seemed to be in pain too... it's like...she wanted to tell him something. _Something important..._"

"I wanted to tell uncle Stan about it...but I can't, I'm afraid of hurting him..I-It's so frustrating that I couldn't help though I wanted to..." I could see tears swelling up in her eyes.

"H-Hey..Zoey it's alright.." I patted her back lightly to comfort her. "Actually, I can see things as well..." I gulped, unsure whether I should tell her about Aiden, she wouldn't think I'm crazy right?

"Y-You can?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah... that black thing you mention earlier, that was Aiden and he's sort of been with me since birth..." I pointed to the black mist who seems to be 'sitting' on her head. I rolled my eyes at Aiden. "I mean.. he's been bond to me since birth, I'm not sure why either..." Now that I think about it, I _don't _really know anything about Aiden, all I know was that he was always there to protect me and to _piss _me off.

"Aiden..? Is he a good or a bad spirit?" She watched me with curiosity.

"He's a good spirit I guess...because whenever I'm in trouble, he'll always be there to help me and now that I think about it, I don't really know much about Aiden..." _I wonder...how much does Aiden know about me? _My thoughts suddenly run wild, out of a sudden, I had so _much_ questions I wanted to ask Aiden.

"Then... do you want to know about him?" Zoey asked me and at the same time poking the black mist with her sandwich.

"W-What do you mean?" I stare at her bewildered.

"I heard there is a way to communicate with the spirits, you'll have to use a spirit board...I don't really have one but we can search online on how to make one" She finished her sandwich, straighten the paper bag, folded it and stuffed it into her bag.

"A spirit board...that doesn't seem like a bad idea but...do you think it'll work? I mean... will Aiden be able to talk to me?" I looked at Aiden, who seems to be paying attention to the roses."W-Well, we could always try? I mean spirits that are bond to you, either have unfinished business or they're just lost, that's why they stick with you in hopes, you'll help them or something..."

"Anyway, tomorrow after school, let's go to your house and try it out!" Zoey, who seemed to be down a few moments ago, was instantly in her cheerful mode.

"Okay, tomorrow...let's do this!" I said with confidence and fist-pump the air. I felt a weird emotion stir inside of me, nervous? Excitement? I don't know but what I know is that I am going to meet Aiden tomorrow for the first time. I smiled to myself and took a sneak peak at Aiden, I wonder if I would see him in _person_. If that's gonna happen, should I wear something presentable? Or maybe just my usual casual home- _oh god. _I smacked myself in the face.

_What _the fuck am I thinking?! I feel like an idiot, why should I care? I should be thankful that I can finally get rid of Aiden, I mean, he's been a nuisance to my life right? The reason I had to move a lot, why people are being afraid of me. If Aiden is out of my life, I'm one million percent sure that I would lead a normal life.

_Lies. I could hear my self-conscious telling me that. I knew deep down within me, I didn't want to get rid of him. But I choose to ignore it, bury it, hid it away, pretended that feeling never existed. I infused myself with false emotions instead. _

_Hatred. Hatred for him. For ruining my life, for being a living curse for me. _

"Tomorrow...there's no turning back now Jodie..." I whispered to myself with resolution. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow, I__'ll get rid of you._

**A/U: It's 1 am and finally done with Chapter two! I decided to make Zoey the same age as Jodie(and make them be friends) since I don't really think Jodie has any friends and the fact that she's been bullied by Kirsten and her friends, they're assholes for doing that D:**

**So yeah... I figured Zoey would be the best, I mean she can see spiritual things too ;w;**

** I would also like to thank everyone of you who read my story, review/favorite it, I really appreciated it! It somehow gave me the motivation to finish up the chapter quickly :D**

**For the next chapter, will Jodie be able to see Aiden once she played with the Spiritual board? Or will something terrible happen to them? Till the next chapter...DUNDUNDUN... **

**/shot**


End file.
